Sleep
by mac0119
Summary: Olivia finally gets some much needed rest after two nights spent at the precinct. One shot. A/O pairing.


**_Dick Wolf owns it all; I'm just a simple owner of a laptop._**

* * *

It had been 26 hours since Olivia Benson had slept. If it wasn't for a two hour nap where she dozed off in the squad car while waiting for a suspect it would have easily been close to almost 40 hours. The detective was officially running off fumes. An hour or so had passed since Cragen had left for the night, stopping at her desk to order her to get some sleep. An order which went in one ear, and out of the other. Her and Elliot were now waiting on whatever public pretender would be sent down to the perp sitting in their lock up.

A few years ago the detective would have thrived in these very moments. Chasing suspects. Running off no sleep. Catching the bad guys. That's the life and persona she had lived for all the years she's been an SVU detective. That was until Alexandra Cabot happened. The lonely detective had finally found her purpose in life, and that was loving her blonde. In past relationships she had been accused, and even admits herself, of being cold and showed no affection to her partners. Like many other things in her life Alex had changed that. She now found any excuse to call or visit the attorney at her office. She stole kisses and snuck in hugs whenever she could. Pictures of the blonde and them as a couple were scattered on the edge of her desk. And most nights she all but ran out of the precinct to head home to her love.

Instead of getting a couple of hours of sleep in the cribs the detective sat almost pouting at her desk. All she could do is think of how she would normally be on the couch snuggling up to her favorite girl by this time of night. Elliott and the few others left at the precinct quickly figured out to keep away from the grumpy detective's line of fire.

Little did Liv know that in the elevator heading up to the 1-6 was a jean and t-shirt clad Alex Cabot. After receiving a text from the detective stating that they finally got their guy, she decided to pay her a visit in an effort to lift her spirits. As an ADA she knew it could be minutes or hours before the suspect's attorney would show face.

The detective now slumped over her desk with her face in buried in her hands didn't notice her new visitor exit the elevator. Alex smiled softly at the sight of her detective. _"Hey Cabot"._ She turned to find an exhausted looking Elliott standing by the coffee makers. _"Stabler."_ Nodding as she greeted him she asked _"that lawyer show up yet?"_ A deep sigh came from colleague before his reply. _"Nope, and doesn't look like it'll be any time soon. Maybe you can get Liv to sleep some since she won't listen to anyone else."_ Tilting his head towards Olivia he laughed lightly under his breath, _"You know she only listens to you counselor. "_ Alex smiled knowing he was right _"Hmm .. I'll see what I can do El."_

The lack of her trademark heels allowed her to quietly make her way up to Olivia. Oblivious to her visitor the detective felt familiar soft lips on her neck, and arms wrapping around her. Unable to contain her smile she slowly turned around to face the blonde. Standing up from her desk chair she wrapped her arms tightly around Alex and buried her face against the porcelain skin on the blondes' neck. She now felt those same soft lips against her ear whispering _"Hey baby…" _The brunette responded by leaning back and placing a soft kiss on the corner of the blondes mouth.

Looking up at her favorite pair of brown eyes Alex could tell her love was dead on her feet. Without giving it much thought she took tan slender fingers in her own and gently pulled her girlfriend away from the desk.

_"Lex?"_ Smiling back at Olivia before replying, _"We're going to go wait somewhere more comfortable detective"_. They quickly arrived to the cribs where Alex made sure to lock the door behind her. She knew the chances of anyone joining them were slim to none at this hour, but she wanted to make sure her detective had no excuse to not relax. _"Sit",_ the blonde pushed her back gently before turning to pull out a blanket and pillow she knew Liv kept stored in her locker. Wordlessly she laid the items down on the bunk before kneeling in front of the detective and began to take off her boots. Once the boots were off she reached up and pulled Liv's hair out of its ponytail. _"Lay down beautiful"_.

While Olivia quietly obeyed the gentle order, the blonde slid her shoes off and laid beside her. While pulling the blanket over them Alex laid on her side, pressed gently against Liv's body, and slid an arm under her neck while the other possessively held her close. The brunettes' eyes were already closed and body began to relax as she felt soft kisses being placed all over her cheek. Soon she felt fingers lightly and slowly run up and down her arm in soothing strokes. Continuing her soft kisses down Livs' jaw and neck she soon reached her ear. After placing a feather light kiss she whispered, _"Sleep baby, you caught the bad guy, now we rest"._

Slowly Olivia turned her body to face her before burying her face between the crook of Alexs' neck and the pillow. Her arm found its way under the blondes Harvard shirt, and held her close. Sliding her leg in between two longer pair of legs she let out a deep sigh. Alex felt the brunettes' body completely relax and lean into her. She reached up and softly began to play with the brunettes' hair, an act she found out Olivia secretly loved and craved shortly after they began dating. A few minutes later she smiled as she heard her loves breaths deepen as she quickly fell asleep in her arms.

Smiling one last time she kissed Olivia on the temple whispering _"Goodnight my hero",_ before sleep took over her body as well.


End file.
